Un chocolate con relleno de cereza
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Pero el me grito que estaba loca no?... QUEEEEE! EL ES MI JEFE? Matsuri inicia su vida laboral en una oficina bastante peculiar junto con sus amigos, en especial con dos pelirrojos que tienen palpitando locamente su corazón. Shikatema, Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten entre otras... LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Un chocolate con relleno de cereza**

**CAPITULO 1**

Se metio a la ducha emocionada, hoy seria su primer dia de trabajo en una empresa muy importande de publicidad. El agua caliente relajo sus musculos, le tomo 15 minutos bañarse. Cuando salió del baño noto que Sasori aun estaba dormido en su cama, se sonrojo bastante por recordar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer anoche, pero por mas tonto que pareciera, no habian podido porque ambos estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos, aunque claro, hubo muchos besos y caricias en lugares... inapropiados. Suspiro y buscó su ropa, decidió ponerse algo cómodo pero femenino, una falda verde limón y una blusa blanca, agregó un collar plata con un dije de mariposa y se calzó con unas zapatillas del mismo color algo bajas, apenas 5cm. Se paso el cepillo unas cuantas veces hasta que quitó todos los nudos y se puso un labial con un color bastante natural. Se volvio hacia Sasori, quien aún se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo, antes de despertarlo, pensó en sorprenderlo con el desayuno.

- Sasori-kun ya es hora, despierta mi amor - le susurró cariñosamente dandole un beso en la mejilla, sabía que le tomaría varios minutos despertarse, los suficientes para que preparara sus alimentos.

Bajó a la cocina y preparó en tiempo record unos huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja y melón picado.

- ¡Sasori, ya esta el desayuno! - alzó la voz para que la escuchara, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, cuando se dió la vuelta para ir buscarlo, unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, sus olor tan varonil era inconfundible, era el.

- Mi vida, gracias por preparar el desayuno - le hablo muy bajo en el oido su novio pelirrojo, sus ojos miel le mostraron un brillo único.

- De nada, espero que te guste - le contesto estirandose para besarlo, pero ni aun así lo conseguía.

El era mas alto que ella por mucho, le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, el se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su novia y la cargo como si fuera su noche de bodas, se besaron con pasión, como si todo dependiera de ello, sus lenguas se rozaban constantemente, estuvieron asi varios minutos y la temperatura empezo a subir, Sasori la cambió de posición poniendola frente a el mientras sus bocas seguían unidas, Matsuri le abrazo la cintura con las piernas y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, apretandolo todo lo que fuera posible a su cuerpo, al hacerlo pudo sentir perfectamente su erección contra su intimidad y se dio cuenta que solo vestia un boxer negro muy corto, se notaba por completo su miembro, ya que se salía la mitad de el de su prisión negra. El pelirrojo subió mas su falda hasta el punto que ella mostraba sus bragas, la tenia totalmente arriba, froto contra su sexo su miembro totalmente duro. Salieron varios suspiros por parte de Matsuri.

Torpemente la cargo hasta el sillón colocandola sobre su cuerpo, estaba sentada sobre miembro, comenzó a moverse en forma circular, estimulandolos a ambos. Sasori jadeaba incitandole a que hiciera mas. E intentandolo complacer, Matsuri se bajo del sillón, incandose en el piso, le bajo lentamente el boxer torturandolo y dandole besos en el abdomen, el se sentó. La miraba sorprendido y a la vez excitado, ¿desde cuándo era tan fogosa y atrevida? le encantaba.

Bajo dejando un rastro por el paso de sus labios hasta llegar a su erección, al principio comenzó dandole pequeños besos en la puntita, era muy suave, lo recorrió por completo con la lengua, saboreando cada parte, Sasori le clavo la mirada mientras lo hacía, sentia como la sangre subía a sus mejillas debido a la penetrante mirada del ojimiel, pero continuó, a medida que pasaban los minutos aumentó sus lamidas, lo metía y sacaba de su boca rapidamente, tambien lo acariciaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra tocaba tiernamente dos pequeñas bolsas que colgaban placidamente.

- Ma-matsuri mas rápido - rogó el pelirrojo, saco el miembro de el de su pequeña boca y de manera casi frenetica lo masturbo, el jadeaba, la castaña sabia que el estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, por lo que se hizo a un lado, no queria mancharse - Ya no aguanto - susurro encontradamente, un segundo después se corrió en manos de su novia. La miro contento - Eres genial palomita - le elogió y la alzo para besarla tiernamente, Matsuri por un momento pensó que aqui acababa todo, pero no, Sasori metió su mano en la falda de ella y la volvio a sentar en su miembro, la alzó un poco, y con su mano libre hizo a un lado su ropa interior, ella chica de ojos negros sabia lo que el quería, sexo. ¿ Estaba dispuesta a darle su virginidad? Si, si lo estaba. -¿Estas segura de esto? si quieres... puedo parar Matsuri. - preguntó

- Estoy segura de ti - confirmo y comenzo a sentarse sobre su erección lentamente, apenas estaba en la entrada de su intimidad, rozandola sensualmente cuando...¡RING RING RING! sonó su celular estruendosamente, del susto que se llevó quedó parada junto a el con la ropa totalmente acomodada, Sasori la miro decepcionado. - Podría ser Hinata - le dijo en forma de disculpa y corrió hacia su teléfono que se encontraba en el cuarto. - ¿Hola?

- Hola Matsuri, soy Hinata - saludó su amiga - dentro de unos minutos paso por tí... ¡que emoción que vayamos a trabajar juntas! - hablo muy rápido pero de forma dulce.

- Jajajaja ¿pero con quién hablo? con mi tímida Hinata o con su hermana Hanabi? - bromeó

- C-con Hinata claro, lo siento Matsuri, es que estoy muy feliz- me rió un poco, pero otro sonido capto su atención, era el celular de su novio que estaba junto a ella.

- Hinata hablan al celular de Sasori-kun y tengo que contestarlo, aqui te espero, adios.

- Hai Matsuri-chan - y colgó.

Abrió el celular azul electrico, podía ser algo importante.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, se encuentra Sasori-kun - le preguntó una voz femenina algo aguda.

- Si se encuentra, ¿quién lo busca? - inquirió de mala forma, ese Sasori-kun no le gustaba.

- Nina

- ¿Qué Nina? - volvio a preguntar Matsuri, no recordaba que ese fuera el nombre de alguna de las amigas del pelirrojo.

- ¿ Su novia desde hace 3 meses? Bueno, quien seas... dile que lo veo hoy a las 8pm en el hotel, el sabe cuál, ¿si? Gracias - colgó.

-...- quedó anonadada, el tenía otra novia y hoy se verian en un hotel. La sangre comenzo a subirle al rostro violentamente, estaba muy enojada - y yo que le había preparado el desayuno - pensó. Salió del cuarto casi corriendo dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Al verlo se paro en seco, comia tan tranquilamente. Iba a asesinarlo.

MATSURI POV.

- ¿! CÓMO QUE TIENES OTRA NOVIA QUE SE LLAMA NINA Y LLEVAN 3 MESES Y HOY SE VERAN EN UN HOTEL A HACER QUIEN SABE CUANTAS COCHINADAS!? - todo eso salió como vomito verbal, no podía contenerlo, me encontraba furiosa. Sasori me miraba con los ojos como dos platos y con la boca llena de comida, trago de una sola vez y se paro de la mesa retrocediendo, me quite una de mis zapatillas y la lanzé contra su cabeza, la esquivó - ¡MIERDA! - exclame enojada mientras rápidamente me quitaba la otra y corria a golpearlo con ella.

- ¡PALOMITAAAAAAA! NO ES LO QUE CREES - gritó tambien asustado y alterado corriendo al rededor de la mesa de centro.

- ¡CALLATE MALDITO! - refunfuñe y me lanze contra el, apenas lo roze antes de estrellarme contra mi sillón, afortunadamente caí en el y no me paso nada. Voltee mi mirada violentamente hacia el, para ver como agarraba sus pantalones que se encontraban en el sillón de junto y abría la puerta - ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE! - pero no hubo respuesta alguna, logre ver com bajaba por las escaleras de los departamentos donde vivia.

Una brillante idea acudió a mi mente. Me acerque a la ventana, ahi tenia una cubeta llena de agua debido a una gotera que tenía - los departamentos donde yo vivia no eran muy grandes, el edificio apenas tenia 3 pisos - Sasori tenía que pasar por abajo y entonces lo mojaría. Me puse en alerta, atacaría en cuanto viera una cabellera pelirroja. 5-4-3-2-1 y ahí estaba el chico de cabellos rojos.

- ¡DESCARADO! - grite mientras vaciaba el agua sobre el, vi encantada como se empapaba por completo y el salto que había dado al principio al sentir el agua helada sobre el. - ¡JAJAJAJAJA PARA QUE APRENDAS! - me burle mientras reía fuertemente. Seguía viendo encantada la escena, el miro hacia donde yo estaba.

- ¡¿PERO QUE TE OCURRE ESTAS LOCA?! - me grito exaltado Saso... ese no era Sasori... esa no era la voz de Sasori, en lugar de unos ojos miel me encontré con unos verde agua y al rededor de ellos ojeras muy marcadas, me había equivocado de pelirrojo. Pero estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera me senti mal, ademas el me dijo loca. Una venita se marco en su frente junto a un extraño tatuaje rojo.

- ¡CALLATE PENDEJO! - me atreví a gritarle de nuevo antes de cerrar con mi mano libre la ventana de un golpe.

Notas de autora:

¿Qué les pareció? Quieren la continuación? Comenten(:

Es mi primer fic asi que no me pidan mucho, con el tiempo mejorare, se los juroT.T

Siguiente capitulo: Hola... tu

Jajajajajajajajaja Matsuri es muy apasionada y Sasori, pobre Sasori, despues veran si es cierto que tiene otra novia. ¿Quien sera el pobre pelirrojo al que mojo?... creo que ya tienen una idea.

Los quiere

Ross Namikaze


	2. Hola tu!

**HOLA...TU?!**

**Lo se, lo se, tiene casi un mes que no subía nada, pero tengo una buena excusa, estaba en temporada de exámenes me faltó inspiración... en fin, pero he vuelto, y no pienso irme en un muy buen tiempo. Los dejo leer.**

RING RING RING volvió a sonar mi celular. Conteste enojada.

- ¿ QUEEEEEEEEE? - pregunte frustrada.

- Ma-matsuri... estoy-y a una cuadra de tu departamento por si quieres bajar... - hablo nerviosa Hinata, asustada por mi reacción. Suspire.

- Lo siento Hinata, es que... Arg... ahorita te cuento - y colgué Busque mis zapatillas y me las puse, agarré mi bolsa, salí de mi casa, cerré con seguro y baje las escaleras.

Salí a la calle y vi como venia Hinata hacia mi. Mi amiga era hermosa, era mas blanca que yo, su cabello largo casi hasta la cintura de un tono negro azulado, sus ojos perla me miraban alegres, traía un vestido lila de tirantes y unas sandalias sin tacones y bolsa blanca. Iba casual, no parecía que iba a trabajar. Cuando llego a donde estaba me miro y sonriendo dejo escapar una leve risa, mientras seguía recorriendome con la mirada.

- ¡Ay Matsuri! jajaja - rió tiernamente.

- ¿ Qué pasa? - susurre apenada, creí que tenia algo mal.

- No, nada... Bueno... - jugó con sus dedos - es que todos vestimos de manera informal y vas vestida como si fueras a una oficina.

- ¿ Y es que acaso no voy a una? -inquirí preocupada. Recordaba perfectamente que había sido aceptada para trabajar en una oficina.

- Bu-bueno si, pero... bueno, no importa, hoy es tu primer día... a todos nos pasó lo mismo - sonrió.

- Me puedo cambiar... - sugerí.

- N-no se nos hace tarde - tomó mi mano y caminamos a la orilla de la banqueta. Pasó un taxi y Hinata lo paró. - Si no, no nos dará tiempo - me explicó rápido, abrió la puerta del taxi y se metió, yo la seguí y cerré la puerta. - A la empresa Konoha por favor.

- Como diga señorita - asintió el chofer y avanzo agilmente entre los demás automóviles, sentí la mirada de mi amiga sobre mi, pero decidí ignorarla, el camino fue corto. Cuando volví al mundo real, me encontraba frente a una gran empresa, era gigante e imponente, trague saliva nerviosa. Seguí a Hinata hasta el elevador, marco el piso 7.

- Tranquila - me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

- S-si - respondí nerviosa, me sudaban las manos, sentía una mezcla extraña entre excitación y miedo.

- Te va a gustar - aseguró

- Eso espero Hinata-chan- le sonreí tímidamente, el elevador llego hasta su destino. Ella miro su reloj.

- Justo a tiempo - susurró atravesando las puertas del elevador. Suspire y volví a seguirla, mire el piso en el que me tocaba trabajar...

**Escuchar I can only imagine - David Guetta**

_Where you've been_

_Where you've been all my life_

_Baby this is it_

_The way you looking me like_

_Cause I'll be it_

_That I want something from you_

_You know what?_

_What I wanna do, do, do_

Tenían música... y no precisamente a un volumen bajo, se escuchaba por toda el piso.

_Every touch, it would bring me to life_

_I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_Oh, everytime, it would bring me to life_

_I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like_

_What it'd be like, what it'd be like…_

- ... - e-era... como estar en la escuela de nuevo, no solo la música, había mucho ruido, se escuchaban demasiados murmullos, un total desorden. Un chico rubio de ojos azules avanzaba agilmente en su patineta entre los escritorios, poniendo café en unos cuantos, hojas tiradas por aquí, documentos por allá todo un completo caos, y... la ropa, ¡Dios! Todos vestían totalmente informal, el rubio de la patineta llevaba unos jeans gastados, una camisa naranja con el logotipo de la empresa Konoha y tenis negros. Y no era por ser quisquillosa, pero... quién se vestía así para trabajar? Me sentí con la ropa de una mujer de 40 años, baje la mirada a mi ropa, por lo menos mi blusa era de tirantes delgados y la falda me llegaba a la rodilla, pero seguía viéndose larga, y las zapatillas, nadie traía zapatillas, por que me tuve que poner zapatillas! ARGGGG! bueno, ya no podía cambiar nada. Volviendo a la "oficina" no había cubículos solo muchos escritorios acomodados en filas, cada uno con su computadora y papeles.

Muchos me veía con curiosidad, les sonreí tímidamente Hinata paró enfrente de mis amigos y otros desconocidos.

- ¡ Matsuri! - me abrazó Temari, era mi amiga desde hace un año aprox. íbamos juntas a clases de baile, llevaba su cabello rubio en sus típicas cuatro coletas y sus ojos verdes transmitian pasión.

- Hola Temari, Sakura, Ino y Tenten - saludé en orden, Sakura tenía el cabello rosa, muy blanca, sus ojos eran jade, su mejor amiga, Ino, portada su cabello rubio muy claro en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Era mas que hermosa, lucía un pequeño vestido fresco morado.

- Tiene tanto que no te veíamos - me dijo nostálgica Tenten, pasando su mano por sus chonguitos castaños.

- Lo se, pero bueno, llegue para quedarme - anuncié feliz.

- Estuviste viviendo en Suna ¿verdad? - cuestionó Temari.

- Así es... - un carraspeo me interrumpió, atrás de mis amigas, recargados en un escritorio 3 chicos. Hinata volvió a reír.

- Ah, ellos son... Kankuro, mi hermano, si, el imprudente del sonido - le dedicó una mirada envenenada mi amiga.

- Hola Matsuri - intentó sonar cortes Kankuro, lo logró, su cuerpo era imponente, llevaba el cabello corto, era café, al igual que sus ojos, y tenía pintadas unas extrañas lineas moradas en la cara.

- Ahhh - suspiró aburrido otro castaño con coleta, no era feo definitivamente - Soy Shikamaru Nara, el novio de esta problemática - miró a Temari, esta se sonrojó.

- Pero Shika-vago aun no te respondo nada - aclaró la rubia.

- No te engañes mujer, sabes que eres mi novia, no necesitas responder... que problemática - volvió a suspirar.

- Jajajaja Temari te lo tenias bien guardado eh! - la molesto la pelirrosa.

- ¡Ay frentona! Siempre fue obvio - le contesto Ino.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! - gritó sumamente sonrojada la Sabaku No - y... el es Sasuke - dicho ese nombre, la chica de ojos color jade tomo un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Hmp - creo que fue un saludo.

No tenia palabras para describirlo, guapo... mas que guapo, podría ser modelo, era el mas blanco de todos, su cabello azabache con tonos azules algo rebelde era el perfecto contraste a su piel, sus ojos mas obscuros que una noche sin luna, era el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida. Con razón a Sakura le gustaba, o bueno, eso creía, aun no la conocía muy bien, todas nos hicimos amigas en la clase de baile, podría decirse que con la que mas me llevaba era con Hinata y Temari, no conocía a la mayoría pues mi casa se encontraba muy retirada de todo, me había ido a vivir a Suna por el trabajo de mis padres, pero murieron en un accidente por lo que regrese a Konoha. Llegue destrozada, sino hubiera sido por Sasori... no se que habría sido de mi. Y ahora no tenía ni a ese maldito. El simple hecho de pensar en ellos cambio mi humor, me sentí triste.

- Y... no se les hace raro que no haya llegado Gaara - me saco de mis pensamientos Kankuro ¿quién era Gaara?

- Hmp... supongo - le respondió Sasuke mirando hacia el elevador que se abría. Dos pelirrojos la traspasaron, uno era Sasori, el otro... no pude ver la cara del otro, se me formo un nudo en la garganta, los dos hombres me clavaron la mirada, sentí el nudo crecer, Sasori intento acercarse a mi. Saque el aire de golpe, todo, absolutamente todo el enojo se había ido, quedando únicamente la tristeza.

- ¿Ma-matsuri-chan que ocurre?- dudó Hinata al notar mi temblor.

- ... - corrí al sentirlo a menos de dos metros de mi, no llevaba dirección alguna, me tropecé varias veces con los escritorios, tire algunos papeles, no me importó, lo único que quería era huir de el. Me metí en la primer puerta que vi, era una oficina, se leía un nombre en la entraba pero no me tome el tiempo para leerlo. Una vez adentro quede estática, parecía que mis pies se hubieran pegado al piso. Mis ojos se aguadaron y pronto dos lagrimas traicioneras descendieron por mis mejillas, así me quede varios minutos intentando calmar mi respiración. Alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina en la que estaba, no voltee.

- Disculpa... - habló una voz profunda masculina, otro nudo se formó en mi garganta intentando no llorar de nuevo, pero fue imposible, el extraño se acerco a mí, sentí su respiración en mi hombro, no era Sasori y lo sabía, no era tan importante como para que me siguiera. Me dí la vuelta y me lancé a sus brazos, en busca de apoyo... de calor, apenas y pude apreciar su cabello rojo, me hundí en su pecho y lo abracé, al principio no respondió mi abrazo, pero después de unos segundo me rodeo con sus brazos suspirando pesadamente.

- Y-yo lo siento mucho - llorando desconsoladamente mojando con mis lagrimas su camisa, la cual sorprendentemente ya estaba húmeda, sorprendida subí la mirada y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verde agua y un kanji rojo en su frente, entonces lo reconocí - tu eres... - apenas y susurre, sentí como perdía el color de mi piel, cosas malas siempre me pasaban, pero esto era el colmo. Mis lagrimas cesaron.

- ¿El pendejo al que mojaste? Mmm... me temo que si - dio una casi invisible sonrisa - estas en mi oficina - mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal, la sangre subió violentamente a mi cara, solo quería una cosa. Que la tierra me tragara.

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Mi nueva familia

**Mi nueva familia**

Esperaba gritos de su parte, tal vez que me corriera, sin embargo, estaba ahí, frente a mi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿En t-tu oficina? - intente sonar despistada.

- Ajá - su sonrisa se amplió un poco mas, parecía a punto de echarse a reír - nombre...?

- Matsuri - asentí nerviosa, el pelirrojo camino a su escritorio y comenzó a leer una solitaria hoja, su sonrisa aumento de tamaño.

- Pero que tenemos aquí - siguió leyendo hasta que volvió a dejar la hoja en su lugar anterior - tu lugar es ese - señaló con la cabeza hacia un pequeño escritorio junto de la ventana con una computadora moderna.

- ¿Qué? - me alarmé bastante, hace unos momentos había bañado literalmente a mi... ¡JEFE! Bonita forma de comenzar la relación. Por un momento me olvidé de Sasori, actualmente tenia otras cosas de las cuales preocuparme.

- Si... y no es por ser entrometido pero ¿por que llorabas? - me pregunto mirando hacia otra dirección.

- Por... - quería decirle, pero no debía, de seguro mis problemas le iban a parecer tontos y superficiales - nada - me callé mirando al piso.

- Ya veo - asintió - y... ¿alguien ya te mostró la empresa?

- Pues acababa de llegar cuando llego Sasor... - me tapé la boca con una mano nerviosa, genial... lo había revelado, algo que sabía es que las relaciones personales en el trabajo no siempre son adecuadas, son distractores para un buen desempeño.

- Sasor...? Akasuna No Sasori? - adivinó al instante, parecía muy intuitivo. No respondí, mi mirada triste lo decía todo... - esta en el banquete de abogados con mi hermano Kankuro... - guardo silencio y comenzó a examinarme de pies a cabeza - tu eres su novia, ya nos había contado sobre ti - una lagrima solitaria recorrió mi mejilla, me la limpie al instante, no quería derrumbarme. - Preséntate con Minato, es el presidente de la empresa, dile que eres nueva, piso 10 - indicó.

- Hai - asentí sin ganas y me encamine hacía la puerta.

- Y Matsuri... nadie vale las lágrimas de una mujer tan hermosa como tu - me dijo antes de salir, escuchar esas palabras hicieron que parara en seco, me hizo sentir mejor escuchar las palabras alentadoras de un desconocido, me di la vuelta y me lancé a sus brazos de nuevo.

- Muchas gracias Gaara-sama - le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Solo Gaara - me corrigió susurrándome en el oído, lo solté y salí de su oficina cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

- ¡Oye tuuuuuuuu! - gritaron, no le tome importancia, quien podría estar hablándome a mi si ni siquiera me conocían - ¡ la castaña con zapatillas! - ok... si me hablaban a mi, voltee y al instante me tope con el mismo chico rubio de la patineta, era... guapo, por Dios, esta empresa estaba llena de gente hermosa, sus ojos eran azules y en las mejillas tenia una especie de marcas que parecían bigotes de zorro. - ¿ Por que no volteabas dattebayo? - cuestiono con una sonrisa zorruna.

- N-no creí que me hablara a mi - conteste con respeto, el bien podría ser un jefe igual que Gaara.

- No me hables de usted, seremos compañeros de trabajo, así que no te preocupes, nada de formalismos ¿Qué hacías en la oficina de Gaara? - parecía agradable y curioso... muy curioso.

- Es... mi jefe - respondí omitiendo los detalles de mi depresión.

- Tu eres la asistente que contrato, dattebayo! - afirmó enérgicamente - oye oye... ¿a donde vas?

- Con el presidente de la empresa - admitía que me sentía algo intimidada por ir ante el, que tal si era gruñón o... decía alguna tontería enfrente de el, estaba nerviosa. El rubio se empezó a carcajear al ver mi cara.

- ¿ Y estas nerviosa? - preguntó parando un poco de reir, asentí con pánico.

- Si...

- No te preocupes, no te hará nada, si quieres te acompaño - sugirió animado, jalandome hacía el elevador del brazo.

- ¿Pero no crees que te regañe por no estar trabajando? - me alarmé, no quería meterlo en problemas.

- En toda mi vida jamás me ha regañado - argumento, el "en toda mi vida" me lo tome de un modo metafórico.

- Oh - entramos al elevador, el ojiazul marco el piso 10 y las puertas de cerraron unos segundos después.

- ¡Por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo! - exclamo orgulloso, le sonreí con mas confianza.

- Matsuri Saeki.

FIN DE MATSURI POV.

Le hizo mil preguntas más, Naruto era energético y alegre, eso le gustaba de el, aunque no conociera la palabra privacidad e incomodidad, le cayo muy muy bien, era sincero a pesar de todo. Llegaron al piso 10 y caminaron hasta llegar a la última puerta del pasillo, se leían dos nombres, Minato Namikaze y Kushina... antes de que Matsuri terminara de leer Naruto abrió la puerta sin tocar antes.

Se encontraron contra una escena algo... incomoda, Un rubio besaba apasionadamente a una mujer pelirroja, mientras esta lo abrazaba y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, la ojinegra volteo hacia Naruto impresionada y nerviosa, seguro los despedirían por entrar así y ver a el jefe con una mujer en una situación asi.

- ¡DATTEBAYO! - gritó el Uzumaki sonrojado e incomodo, no era la primera vez que los encontraba de esa manera, unas veces era mas traumaticas que otras. La pelirroja puso los ojos encolerizada.

- ¡ NARUTO CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE TOQUES ANTES DE PASAR! - le respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡AUUU! - se quejó Naruto sobándose Matsuri abrió mas los ojos, esa mujer acababa de golpear a su compañero como si se conocieran de toda la vida... tal vez así era. Miro al rubio mayor, sonreía con un ligero sonrojo.

- Solo intentábamos darte un hermanito - explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa el presidente.

- ¡Mi - minato! - exclamo Kushina con la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas.

- ¡MAMA, PAPA! - volvió a gritar Naruto aun mas rojo y algo enojado. ¿Mama, papa? pensó Matsuri... así que Naruto era hijo del presidente de Konoha, debía admitir que se parecían muchísimo, pero la forma de su cara era parecida a la de su mama.

- ¿Que hijo? Tus padres tienen vida sexu...

- Eh... si, mira mira ella es Matsuri - presento a la castaña interrumpiendo a su padre antes de que lo dejara mas traumado. Minato miro con una sonrisa a Matsuri.

- Vaya forma de conocernos - rió el Namikaze - Es un placer conocerte Matsuri, Kushina podrías pasarme sus papeles por favor - indicó a su esposa.

- El placer es mío - respondió educada mientras estrechaba su mano. El asintió.

- Por lo que viste... no te preocupes, es normal que te encuentres con ese tipo de escenas, todos los que trabajan aquí son familiares, en si, entre todos formamos una gran familia, de la cual ya eres parte - explico con serenidad. Por alguna razón, las palabras de Minato tocaron el fondo del alma de la castaña, por un momento recordó a su familia y al ver la sinceridad de su cara, se sintió en casa.

- Gracias señor -agradeció con una mano en su pecho, Kushina se acercó a ella y se enterneció con la imagen, esa chica se veía tan indefensa, la tristeza en sus ojos le recordó a la suya cuando sus padres murieron. Leyó la solicitud de empleo de Matsuri encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

- Matsuri Saeki - dijo para que la escuchara su familia.

- Hai - asintió la ojinegra.

- ¿Eres la hija de Mitsuko Onoe y Ebizo Saeki? - pregunto Minato con curiosidad analizandola, Tenia el cabello de Mitsuko, solo que esta solía llevarlo largo hasta la cintura.

- Si ¿ los conocieron? - Matsuri abrió muchos los ojos, sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta, la muerte de sus padres aun la afectaba.

- ¿Mitsuko? - Naruto ladeo la cabeza mientras hablaba - ¿no era tu amiga con la que viviste después de la muerte de los abuelos mama?.

- Si - asintio Kushina, sabia que sus amigos habían muerto hace unos meses en un accidente, y sabía de la existencia de Matsuri, pero había dejado de verlos hace años. Mitsuko había sido un apoyo incondicional después de que sus padres murieron, ella la había aceptado en su casa para que no se sintiera sola y por que no tenía donde vivir. Volvió a mirar a Matsuri, se parecía a su amiga, ahora era como si las cosas fueran al revés esa jovencita necesitaba apoyo, y ella se lo daría, así como su madre se lo dió - ¿ en donde vives? - preguntó decidida a ayudar a Matsuri.

- Pues yo... - la Saeki comenzó su relato de su pelea con Sasori y que por el momento no tenía donde vivir, ya que no volvería al departamento de el hombre que la había engañado, los Namikaze escucharon atentos su historia sintiendo pena por ella, le preguntaron cosas desde la muerte de Mitsuko y Ebizo y que como había sobrevivido sin sus padres, su respuesta fue que se encontró a Sasori al regresar y que el le había proporcionado todo, pues era un amigo de la infancia. Minato, Kushina y Naruto se miraron con complicidad asintiendo, sabían exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. - Te quedaras con nosotros - sentenció Kushina con una gran sonrisa.

- No podría, no quiero molestarlos - contesto la castaña apenada, sentía el nudo de su garganta crecer, pero no por tristeza, se sentía feliz en cierta forma, por la bondad de esas personas.

- No seras ninguna molestia Matsuri - le dio una mirada paternal Minato.

- ¡Si, sera genial! - apoyo Naruto.

- Pero... pero... no me conocen, que tal si soy una loca psicópata y ... - la risa de Kushina la calló.

- Esas fueron exactamente mis palabras hacia Mitsuko cuando me ofreció quedarme con ella - no hay peros Matsuri, ella era como mi hermana y le debo muchísimo por favor acepta vivir con nosotros. Siempre quisimos tener una hija - acarició el brazo de la castaña.

- Pero Naruto siempre nos interrumpía cuando estábamos decididos a hacerla - bromeo Minato sacandole una sonrisa a Matsuri y un quejido a Naruto.

Matsuri lo pensó por unos segundos, no sabía si era del todo correcto, pero estar con esas tres personas, la hacían sentir en familia, le brindaban el calor que le faltaba a su corazón.

- Muchas gracías, acepto - asintió sacando unas lágrimas, Kushina se acercó y la abrazó, Minato y Naruto se acercaron también y se unieron al abrazó, Matsuri sintió el calor de su nueva familia, así que se atrevió a decir - se lo agradezco mucho tía Kushina - se sintió nerviosa al llamarla tía, por un momento pensó que la ofendería por su confianza tan temprana. Kushina abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida y después la miro con cariño.

- Puedes decirme mama desde ahora Matsuri - la corrigió, las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que soltara mas lágrimas y aumentara la fuerza de su abrazo.

- Matsuri Saeki Namikaze - dijo mirando a su nueva hija - ¿o tu también utilizaras mas el apellido de tu mama como tu hermano? - preguntó, el mismo se sorprendió por la facilidad que la trato ya en el rol de padre, por alguna extraña razón, los 3 ya la aceptaban por completo.

- Usare ambos - contestó con voz quebrada pero feliz.

- Matsuri, te gustara mucho la casa - le animo Naruto.

La nueva Namikaze aun no podía creer que en un día consiguiera una nueva familia y tampoco la naturalidad con la que le hablaban - la casa - pensó con una sonrisa, Naruto se lo había dicho como si también fuera ya de ella. Kushina pareció adivinar lo que pensaba.

- Eres una Uzumaki ahora y nosotros somos tu familia - afirmo acariciando el cabello castaño de su... hija. Una nueva etapa de su vida se abría para los 4 y Kushina y Minato en lo único que pensaban en no decepcionar la su nueva hija y darle el amor que le faltaba. Por Naruto no se preocupaban, su hijo era muy cariñoso y sabían que ya aceptaba a Matsuri como su hermana, estaban orgullosos de ser sus padres, así como seguramente lo estarían también de ser lo de Matsuri.

**Lo siento, tarde en actualizar, no volverá a pasar, intentare subir mas seguido. Espero que esta capitulo sea de su agrado, me diverti mucho escribiendolo y tambien me puso alo depre por la situacion de Matsuri, dejen sus reviews.**

**Los quiere**

**Ross Namikaze.**


	4. Misión: Reconquista

**Holaaa! Si, tarde muchisimo en actualizar): lo siento! la escuela, los amigos y asi, espero que les guste este cap y no odien a GaaraxD Dejen sus reviews 3**

**Misión: reconquista**

SASORI POV

Bien, las cosas no habían salido como quería, Matsuri llevaba un mes viviendo con su nueva familia, se veía feliz.

- Más que cuando estaba conmigo - suspiré pesadamente, Sasori, quien se encontraba sentado junto de mi, en el sillón me miro aburrido.

- ¿Pensando en Matsuri de nuevo? - preguntó, asentí sin ganas - y ¿por qué no la recuperas? Hum.

- Primero, sabes que lo he intentado y ella no me deja por lo menos acercarme, segundo, su nuevo "hermano" Naruto no la deja para nada y tercero, cuando lo hace aparece ese estúpido de Gaara. - explique cerrando los ojos enojado, hoy se cumplía un mes que me había dejado y lo peor, es que ni siquiera había sido verdad lo de la llamada - ¡Todo por su estupida broma! - refunfuñe, si ellos me había jugado la broma haciéndose pasar por una mujer.

- Oye oye, no todos tenemos la culpa, fue Tobi y sus estupidas ideas - intento zafarse del problema el rubio, lo mire molesto.

- ¡ Y porque le siguieron el juego! Matsuri me voto por su culpa

- Pues entonces no te quería tanto! Humm! Sino te hubiera escuchado y si confiara en ti, no se lo hubiera creído tan rápido... ni siquiera lo quiso confirmar.

- ... - tenía razón, Deidara tenía razón, Matsuri me dejo demasiado fácil como si hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad para dejarme. ¡No! Matsuri no era así .. o eso quería creer. - Igual se me ocurre algo para conquistarla - informe levantándome del sillón de mi departamento donde descansábamos.

- ¿Ahora que? No llevare mas flores a la casa de los Namikaze, la última vez Naruto me persiguió con un palo de golf - por un momento quise reírme, aun recordaba ese día...

FLASHBACK

Ese día había mandado a Deidara a dejar un ramo de rosas a la nueva casa de Matsuri, ahora era una Namikaze, era extraño, pero en fin como pude convencí a mi rubio amigo que me hiciera ese favor, a regañadientes aceptó. Bajo de mi coche, me había estacionado una calle antes, pero en contra esquina por lo que podía ver todo a una distancia prudente. Deidara bajo y se encamino a la gran casa amarilla nervioso, vi como dudaba con cada paso que daba.

Llego hasta la gran puerta blanca y tocó. A los pocos segundos apareció Naruto con palo de golf en la mano, veía claramente como le gritaba algo mientras lo apuntaba con el "arma". Deidara agitaba el ramo nerviosamente intentando tranquilizarlo, entonces por un momento pensé que Naruto le iba a pegar ahí, pero Deidara pareció predecir lo que le iban a hacer y le lanzo el ramo a la cara, para después correr asustado, solo había ganado unos segundos de ventaja, corría desesperado hacia mi y atrás de el Naruto con el palo.

- ¡ARRANCA EL COCHE! - escuche que me grito cuando se acercaba, le obedecí con algo de miedo también y no es que temiera enfrentarme al Uzumaki, pero el traía un palo de golf y una vez ya me habían pegado sin querer con uno, sabía lo que dolía, no quería ni imaginar que se sentía si lo hacían a propósito.

Deidara llego sin aliento y se metió violentamente al coche, arranque antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- Vamonos, vamonos! - suplico sin aliento y con los ojos como plato.

- ¡No huyan, dattebayo! - grito el Uzumaki atrás de nosotros, lo perdí de vista al doblar a toda velocidad en la siguiente cuadra.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Si Deidara, no mas flores - lo tranquilice, el suspiro mas relajado.

- Hum.

- Bueno, ¿recuerdas... la sesión de fotos que gane con Matsuri en la playa? - pregunte mirando directamente sus ojos azules.

- Si, lo recuerdo - asintió moviendo su cabello rubio

- Pues... - y comencé mi relato de como planeaba conquistarla de nuevo, esperaba que esta vez si funcionara, las ideas se me estaban agotando Deidara escucho atento a todo lo que dije.

- Creo que podría funcionar - afirmo con media sonrisa estúpida - misión reconquista comienza - hablo como soldado.

Me desperté temprano y fui de los primeros en llegar a la oficina, arregle todo en la computadora y me senté a esperar que los demás llegaran.

Ya eran las 9, la música ya empezaba a sonar como todos los dias.

- Ya llego Matsuri, esta con Gaara en su oficina - me dijo Deidara asomándose por la puerta.

- Bien - agradecí me pare algo nervioso, fui hasta la computadora principal que era la de Temari, donde reproducía todas las canciones que del diario pedían - Temari, por favor ¿podrías conectar mi USB y reproducir el vídeo en el cañón? - pedí amablemente, ella sonrió y asintió.

- Claro - entro y abrió el único vídeo que había.

- Espera, préstame el micrófono - Temari me miró con curiosidad pero me lo paso y lo conecto, suspire - Matsuri?... Matsuri te busca Kushina-sama - menti, era la única forma para que saliera ella. A los pocos segundos la puerta de la oficina de Gaara se abrió saliendo Matsuri y el, al verme entorno los ojos sorprendida.

- Sasori - su voz sonó ahogada, y miro a su alrededor, le pase el micrófono de nuevo a Temari, esta lo desconecto y apago la música ambiental por un momento, todos nos miraron. Absolutamente todos los de este piso estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría.

- Por favor, vuelve conmigo - pedí mirándola directo a los ojos, se veía hermosa, su cabello había crecido unos centímetros mas y remarcaba mas sus finos rasgos. Le hice una seña Temari para que empezara a reproducir el vídeo y así lo hizo. Todos miraron la pantalla mientras la canción comenzaba - espero que recuerdes esto... - dije con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Oh, Oh

Take me back, take me back

Oh yeah

Back to summer paradise

Observe como todos se acomodaban mejor para observar, Deidara e Itachi me miraron apoyándome moralmente.

My heart is sinking

As I'm lifting up

Above the clouds away from you

And I can't believe I'm leaving

Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

But someday

I will find my way back

To where your name

Is written in the sand

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Vi como Matsuri observaba con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas la pantalla, eran fotos de los dos el día que ganamos una sesión de fotos en la playa, en todas salíamos felices, besándonos y jugando, en realidad deseaba que recordara cuanto la amaba.

Till we had to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

(Tell 'em)

My soul is broken

Streets are frozen

I can't stop these feelings melting through

And I'd give away a thousand days, oh

Just to have another one with you

What'd you say

Well relax can wait

(Relax can wait)

I'm crushing my ways

(Uh-huh)

Playing in the sand

(Me and you)

Holding your hand

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Till we had to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

Yeah I remember summer mornings

And summer evenings

Now you're right next to me

And I am freezing

Was it real?

Oh baby tell me, was I dreaming?

How can you show me paradise,

When I'm leaving?

Now my heartbeat is sinking

Hope's shrinking

When I try to speak no words

Lip-syncing

Hope this is not just wishful thinking

Tell me that you care

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Someday

I will find my way back

To where your name

Is written in the sand

Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Till we had to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I remember where we first kissed

How I didn't wanna leave your lips

And how I've never ever felt so high

La-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

(Summer paradise)

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

La canción finalizó, yo mismo me sentí triste al recordar esos momentos, habían sido perfectos, volvi mi vista a Matsuri, ella al igual que todos me observaban. Me miraba temblando ligeramente. Su espalda estaba semi apoyada en un costado de Gaara, eso me molesto un poco, el pelirrojo me devolvió la mirada desafiándome.

- Yo... - la voz de mi castaña salió quebradiza - Sasori-kun - susurro tocándose el pecho.

- Matsuri, por favor sabes que nosotros debemos estar juntos, yo te amo mas que a nada... - intenté hacerla recapacitar - por favor dame una segunda oportunidad - ella se limpió las lagrimas y dio un paso hacía mi, sonreí al ver su acción.

Antes de que diera otro paso, Gaara la sujeto de un brazo y la hizo volverse hacia el.

- Matsuri, no, por favor... no vuelvas con Sasori - pidió descaradamente, solté el aire enojado e indignado.

- ¿Disculpa? Y tu quién eres para decirle lo que debe hacer eh? O es que te gusta? - pregunte alzando la voz mucho, ese estúpido mocoso entrometido, no tenia ningun derecho a hablar, a menos que...

- ¡SI, ME GUSTA! - grito a los cuatro vientos, después miro a Matsuri directamente - me gustas Matsuri y mucho - declaró, al segundo siguiente se encontraba besándola con pasión ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

- ¡HASTA AQUI LLEGASTE! - grite antes de abalanzarme sobre el.

No podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera el besando a mi chica, era mas que cuestiones de orgullo y ego masculino, si eres Gaara quería buscarme, me había encontrado. Iba a demostrarle quien era Akasuna No Sasori.

**LOS QUIERE**

**ROSS NAMIKAZE**

**POR CIERTO! DEJES SUS COMENTARIOS**

**a quien prefieren? Gaara o Sasori?**

**Sayonara^^**


	5. La mejor manera de relajarme

LA MEJOR MANERA DE RELAJARME

.

.

**RECUERDEN LEER MI NOTA AL FINAL PARA DEJAR SU OPINIÓN SOBRE QUE PAREJA LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA MI PROX. CAPITULO ( no Gaara y Matsuri)**

**.**

**.**

POV TEMARI

¿Sorprendida? No tanto en realidad, ya sospechaba que a Gaara le gustaba Matsuri. Lo pensaba desde que aquella noche hace una semana, mis dos hermanos dormían en sus respectivos cuartos, me había parado por agua, y al pasar por la habitación de mi hermano menor escuche unos gemidos graves. Anonadada abrí discretamente la puerta y mire... estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con Matsuri. Gemía su nombre y tenia su... su... "esa cosa" parada. Me aleje contrariada del lugar y regrese a mi habitación sin más.

- No me arrepiento de nada - murmuro Gaara sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo mire directo a los ojos, decía la verdad.

- ¿Estas completamente seguro de tus sentimientos? - presione molesta. A partir de ahora las cosas se volverian mas tensas para este piso, gracias a ellos.

- Vamos Temari ¿No te alegra saber que Gaara no es gay? - bromeó Kankuro parándose de mi asiento - quiero decir, es la primera vez que muestra interés por una chica... y para ser sincero creo que aún es virgen - declaró carcajeándose Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada, yo... no sabía que hacer, esto era demasiado, me dolía la cabeza, busque el apoyo de mi novio con la mirada. El lo captó.

- Y eso que te importa - se defendió con un ligero rubor surcando sus mejillas.

- ¡Me importa mucho! Si lo fueras... habría hecho mal mi trabajo de hermano mayor.

- Y todos comenzarian a hablar preguntándose de que lugar sacaste esas mañas - le siguió el juego Shikamaru con media sonrisa. Genial... lo que quería era que me ayudara, no que se les uniera.

- ¡Exacto! - asintió energicamente Kankuro asustado - ¡Y me culparían a mi! - se señalo con un dedo golpeando ligeramente su pecho - Y yo no tengo esas mañas, Gaara - lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- Eh... Kankuro, recuerda que no es gay - intervino mi novio, posó su mirada en mi hermano pelirrojo - ¿no cambiaras de opinión cierto?

- No - contesto seguro sin inmutarse.

- Creo que todo esto es problemático pero... buena suerte, e intenta no armar otro escándalo con Sasori, sino nos hubiéramos metido a tiempo... estarías en el hospital en estos momentos - habló con cuidado, les agradecía a todos evitar una tragedia, actuaron rápido.

- Shikamaru tiene razón Gaara, jamás pelees contra Sasori, porque perderás no importa que tan bueno seas, el siempre sera mejor - concordó Kankuro mirando severamente a nuestro hermano.

- También se pelear - veía en las expresiones de Gaara que lo habían ofendido.

- Solo... evita provocar una pelea - dije por fín, la cabeza me dolía, me talle la sien con una mueca, todo esto era tan estresante, sin ignorar que me sentía culpable por haber ayudado a Sasori, pero es que no sabía... Los tres hombres mas importantes en mi vida me miraron.

- Creo que mejor nos marchamos, vamos Gaara, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar - exclamo Kankuro jalando se un brazo a Gaara, cerraron la puerta al salir. Shikamaru metió discretamente seguro.

- ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó acercándose a mi, yo asentí sentándome sobre el escritorio de manera informal.

- Si, me duele la cabeza.

- Necesitas relajarte problemática - murmuro besando mi cuello, me deje hacer, era tan agradable.

- Creo que si - eso era claramente un reto, quería ver a que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacerme, soltó una risa sarcástica.

Siguió humedeciendo mi cuello, y subió lento hasta mis labios, me beso apasionadamente, enrredando nuestras lenguas en una excitante pelea. Un calor ligero se comenzó a acumular en mi vientre, y en mi parte intima habían pulsaciones.

- Entonces déjame ayudarte - volvió a hablar entre mis labios. Subió sus manos a mis pechos y los masajeo, apretandolos y pellizcandolos, se abrió paso entre los botones de la blusa hasta desabrocarla por completo, la tiro al suelo y la misma suerte corrió mi falda. Leí sus intenciones en sus ojos.

- Shikamaru creo que no es prudente hacerl... - tapó mi boca con su mano y sonrió.

- Shhh... piensas demasiado - y me volvió a besar, pasando la mano que tenia en mi rostro hacia mi intimidad.

Suspire al sentirlo, masajeo con fervor mi clítoris haciendo que sintiera cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo, el calor iba aumentando y mi cordura disminuyendo. Comenzó a repartir besos en todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a donde segundos antes estaba su mano, hizo hacia un lado mi ropa interior y empezó a lamer.

- Ahhhh Shi-shikamaru - sentía que en cualquier comento me iba a venir, su lengua era hábil, recorría con velocidad los labios mayores y menores, succionaba mi clítoris subí las dos piernas al escritorio, abriendome por completa para el, me miro embelesado por un momento, admirando mi intimidad en todo su esplendor. Dio unas lamidas mas a mi clítoris mientras introducía un dedo en mi interior y lo movía con velocidad, temblaba de tanto placer, me gustaba escucharlo respirar excitado, ver su miembro duro, listo para hacerme el amor. - Te necesito - dije con voz sensual y a la vez de suplica.

- Estabas tardando en pedirlo problemática - susurro bajandose el pantalón y estocandome de golpe. Aullé de placer al sentirlo dentro de mi, me llenaba por completo, me hacía sentir plena. Enrrede mis piernas al rededor de su cadera facilitando las penetraciones, me clavaba duro y directo, aferrando sus manos a mi cadera, nuestras pelvis chocaban en una danza de pasión. El miraba como mis senos se movían a la velocidad de sus entradas. Lo hizo mas rápido, mientas gemidos se escapaban de nuestras gargantas. Estábamos tan cerca, ya no resistía mas sentir como su miembro rozaba con furia mis paredes vaginales. Se tumbo sobre mi amamantandose de mi pecho izquierdo. Ese fue mi fín. Con un grito llegue al orgasmo. Haciendo que el se corriera támbien.

- Mmmm Temari, te amo - me dijo dando unas ultimas lamidas a mis senos.

Salio de mi y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa. Lo imite, me puse con rapidez la mía, en unos segundos ya estabamos listos.

- También te amo - conteste sonrojada. Alguien toco mi puerta con timidez. Lancé una mirada furtiva a Shikamaru y abrí la puerta quitando el seguro.

- Te-temari-san Kankuro-san dijo que se veía con dolor de cabez-za y yo l-le traje estas pastillas - susurro Hinata con pena tendiéndome una cajita.

- Creo que a Temari ya se le paso el dolor de cabeza Hinata - habló mi novio asomándose por mi hombro, Hinata asintió.

- Pero muchas gracias de todos modos, podría volverme de nuevo - la animé tomando la cajita blanca. Ella sonrió y se marcho.

- Tengo que regresar a mi oficina, los nuevos contratos con los Hyuga me están esperando - dijo Shikamaru saliendo de mi oficina, camino tres pasos antes de voltear la cara hacia mi - pero si te vuelves a sentir mal... avísame - y me lanzó un guiño pícaro.

Me quede embobada mirando como mi novio se marchaba hacia su oficina. Definitivamente le avisaría si eso pasaba.

**Holaaaaaaaaa(: ay no me pude resistir a hacer un Shikatema, me parecen tan adorables, los amo! PROMETO hacer mas capitulos donde se hable de las parejas secundarias. Aunque obvio no se me olvida que hago un Gaamatsu.**

**Bueno hasta el prox. viernes. Los quiero**

**AHHHHHHH! Dejen sus reviews diciendo de que pareja (que no sea Gaara-Matsuri) quieren que hable en el prox cap.**


	6. ¡Shots, shots, shots! Parte I

**Chicas! Hola, jashin-sama... hace cuanto que no actualizaba esta historia? Hace mucho, explicare la razón, me quede sin inspiración y los adelantos los tenía en las notas de mi cel, pero me robaron mi celular-.- y bueno, ahi se fueron tres historias... **

**Bueno creo que volveré a retomar la historia, no les prometo que la actualizare cada viernes o sabado, porque tambien trabajo en Bluebird, El renacer del ángel y La princesa del Desierto (se las recomiendo por cierto) Todas con una trama distinta a esta, recuerden que mi primer historia es Un chocolate con relleno de cereza y es algo infantin y mal escritaxD.**

**Eso es todo! Espero que les guste(: **

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

**SHOTS, SHOTS SHOTS!**

**Parte I**

- ¡Extrañaba las noches de chicas! - dijo Tenten con un puchero mientras terminaba de ponerse las zapatillas. - No tenemos una desde una semana después que Matsuri se fue a vivir con Naruto... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde eso?

- Cuatro meses y medio, Tenten - contestó la susodicha, aplicándose brillo sobre su labial rojo.

- ¿E-estan seguras d-de esto chicas? - preguntó Hinata mirándose en el espejo - me da p-pena salir así... si mi padre s-se entera...

Tenten se volvió hacia ella y le puso un dedo en los labios silenciandola.

- Hinata, tu padre no se enterará ¡ni nadie! - respondió - por algo vamos disfrazadas y a un antro lejano. No nos reconocerán - le guiño un ojo - ¡Bueno, estamos listas, vamos ya!

- ¡Vamos! - contestó Matsuri sonrojada por las copas que se había tomado minutos antes, no lo suficiente para comportarse como una borracha perdida, pero si para divertirse más.

- Esta bien... - agachó la cabeza Hinata siguiendo a sus locas amigas.

Una salida de chicas siempre tiene un motivo ¿el de esta?... los chicos que les gustaban eran unos idiotas. Y bueno, ellas se iban a tomar unos tragos en su honor.

Gaara, después de su confesión pública, se había portado como todo un caballero, todos los días al llegar lo primero que hacía era darle unos chocolates con relleno de cereza que le encantaban, eso fue el primer mes, después, aludiendo que tenían mucho trabajo y ellos dos no podían, lo cuál era cierto, contrato a una castaña llamada Sari, quién en vez de ayudarlos se la pasaba coqueteandole al pelirrojo, y haciendo que este recargara su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras escribía. Si se suponía que ella le gustaba ¿porque no rechazaba a Sari?... sencillo, los hombres eran unos malditos perros calientes.

Y desde la llegada de Sari, ellos se habían besado en varias ocaciones, pero de manera violenta y siempre terminaba golpeándolo Que podía hacer, tenían una relación de amor-odio, ni contigo, ni sin ti.

Tenten por su parte se encontraba mas molesta, sabía que a Neji le gustaba, el se lo decía frecuentemente, pero eso no evitaba que se lo encontrara en contadas ocasiones follando con cualquier mujer en su oficina, o mínimo besándose apasionadamente por los pasillos de la empresa. Ellos habían tenido sexo dos meses atrás, y desde ese momento comenzó lo de las mujeres en la oficina, y se portaba demasiado pervertido con ella, ya fuera que estuvieran solos o acompañados. Los hombres eran unos malditos perros calientes.

Hinata... bueno Hinata, más que nada estaba acompañando a sus amigas, a ella le gustaba Naruto, y no había visto al rubio en ninguna situación TAN comprometedora como las que le contaban sus amigas, pero hace dos días había visto como una rubia de ojos lavanda, se lanzaba descaradamente a sus brazos y lo besaba con pasión, contempló con todo el dolor de su corazón como Naruto jamás la apartó. Tal vez... unos tragos no le vendrían nada mal.

Y con esos pensamientos, las tres chicas abordaron el coche azul eléctrico de Tenten, conducieron hasta una parte muy alejada de la ciudad, donde había una zona llamada La zona roja, ahí se encontraban, no solo los prostíbulos más concurridos y caros, sino los mejores antros de toda Konoha.

Tenten solía ir mucho, su amiga era la DJ del antro al que se dirigían, Jungle.

* * *

Un deportivo azul eléctrico se estacionó, de el bajaron tres hermosas chicas, la primera, era una pelirroja de ojos negros, su cabello iba ondulado hasta la espalda, su frente estaba tapada por un abundante fleco, enmarcandole su rostro de una manera sexy, sus labios iban pintados de rojo, llevaba un short negro que cubría únicamente su trasero y una blusa que en realidad parecía un brasiere de lentejuelas dorado, dejando al descubierto su vientre, espalda y parte de los senos, llevaba un cinturón dorado y unos tacones del mismo color con brillos. Al salir se puso unos lentes negros de sol, a pesar de que era de noche, no quería que nadie la reconociera. Quién iba a pensar que esa era la tierna Matsuri.

Atrás de ella, se bajo una pelinegra con toques azulados, llevaba su larga melena ondulada, dándole un aspecto sexy y rebelde, el fleco que normalmente cubria su frente iba planchado y a los lados, dejando ver su rostro por completo, llevaba un vestido ceñido negro, de tirantes gruesos y arriba una chaqueta negra de piel, hasta las costillas, con lentejuelas en algunas partes, sus piernas iban adornadas con medias negras caladas y para finalizar unas botas de tacón de aguja hasta arriba de la rodilla, tenía un aspecto rockero y muy sensual, ese estilo le iba definitivamente a Hinata.

Y hasta el final, la mente malvada tras todo esto, cerrando su coche, una "rubia" con el mismo peinado que sus amigas, ondas indomables, y con sombras obscuras en los ojos, vestía una falda negra hasta la mitad del muslo, y una blusa con estampado de leopardo sin mangas o tirantes y Calzaba unos zapatillas cerradas de plataforma negras de 15cm. En sus muñecas llevaba pulseras de todos los grosores en color dorado, se veía sexy y felina. Nadie hubiera reconocido jamás a Tenten.

Y asi, las tres despampanantes chicas se acercaron a la entrada del Jungle.

- Ya ponte los lentes Hinata - le indicó Tenten a su amiga, haciendo lo mismo, caminaron directo a la puerta, donde dos gorilas custodiaban la entrada - ¿recuerdan sus nombres?

- Kasumi - murmuró Hinata con mas confianza, los lentes le daban seguridad, además nadie sabía quien era ella, podía comportarse como quisiese.

- Aiko - sonrió Matsuri.

- Y no olviden llamarme Yuki - les dijo la "rubia"

- ¡Alto, hagan fila chicas! - les habló uno de los gorilas, su aspecto era fiero y su cuerpo imponente, perfecto para el trabajo que desempeñaba.

- Por favor Z ¿no dejaras pasar a una cliente frecuente y compañía? - le preguntó sensualmente Tenten bajándose los lentes ligeramente solo para mostrar sus ojos.

Z la miró y comenzó a reir.

- Hey T - llamó a su compañero - parece que nuestra Tenten viene de encubierto.

- Y mira que hermosas amigas trae - dijo T mirando sin pudor el exuberante busto de Hinata. La ojiperla prefirió pasar eso por alto.

- Tenten nunca estuvo aquí ¿entendido?

- Como ordene capitán - contesto T riendo y dejandole libre el paso a las chicas.

- Así me gusta - sonrió socarrona pasando - no se separen chicas - les dijo adentrándose al Jungle.

Matsuri y Hinata comenzaron a seguirla sin rechistar.

- Si alguien te hace algo, no dudes en venir a buscarme preciosa - le susurró T a Hinata mientras pasaba, su voz era coqueta, pero había tintes de seriedad también, ese tipo, no bromeaba.

- Gracias - murmuró Hinata sonrojada.

_Una hora y media después, 12:30pm._

- Los hombres son unos malditos perros calientes - dijeron las tres enojadas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero no por ese motivo, sino que ya estaban borrachas, lo suficiente para acostarse con cualquiera pero no para tartamudear.

Queda claro, que eran unas borrachas excelentes... tres botellas vacías en su mesa ¿y no tartamudear? ¡Magnífico!

Se quedaron unos segundos calladas mirando como las personas bailaban y algunas hasta se tocaban íntimamente en la pista.

- Saben... creo que el tipo de hace rato nos vendió éxtasis - comentó Matsuri sintiendo como se quemaba por dentro, la sensación era increíble se sentía relajada y con mucha energía, el calor de su cuerpo era sofocante, y solo se podía sofocar bailando como si no hubiera mañana o echando un muy buen polvo.

Tenten y Hinata asintieron soplándose con su mano.

Todas vieron la pista de baile, de la misma forma que alguien que paso días en el desierto sin agua, ve un oasis.

- ¿Quieren bailar chicas? - les preguntó Tenten parándose.

* * *

- Vamos, hemos estado mirándolas de lejos desde que llegamos y... no es como si tuviéramos novia... - esto último lo dijo algo pensativo, últimamente una chica de ojos perla había esta rondando mas de la cuenta en su mente.

- Naruto tiene razón, no somos unos cobardes - apuntó Gaara, Neji y Naruto no se sorprendieron, por lo general, Gaara cuando tomaba se volvía social y coqueto. Pero siempre con su actitud misteriosa.

- Pido a la rubia - habló Neji, mirando a la chica de blusa con estampado de leopardo.

- La pelirroja... - aclaró Gaara devorándosela con la mirada.

- Que bueno que no dijeron la que me gustaba, me quedo con la morena, ttebayo! - dijo emocionado Naruto.

Toda la noche las habían estado observando bailar, deleitándose como movían su cuerpo, pegándose las tres en ocasiones mientras se frotaban... rozando sus pechos... moviendo sus caderas y traseros, ver cada detalle de su baile, les había costado erecciones, muchas erecciones.

**ESCUCHAR: OUTTA CONTROL (BABY BASH FT PITBULL)**

_I dnt need no love all i need is the DJ (2X) _

_(Baby Bash) _

_It was midnight,_

_I got the bootie call,_

_She said I'm at the club,_

_So I threw on my draws ._

_I'm lookin' throwed in my 'fit,_

_Candy coat on my whip,_

_The Popo's all on my tip,_

_But man I dont even trip._

_Sent me a dirty text,_

_So I text her back, _

_Scooped up the Stuey Boy _

_cuz he had them purple sacks ._

Las tres se encontraban bailando juntas, cuando manos masculinas en sus cinturas las jalaron y las hicieron voltear.

Se impactaron al ver a sus respectivos chicos, tomándolas posesivamente con cara de galanes de película Sin esa mágica pastillita que les dieron, las tres en ese momento se hubieran tensado y dejarían de bailar, pero como ese no era el caso, y habían consumido éxtasis y alcohol, se pegaron a ellos como lapas, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

_Now we gone with the wind,_

_Its on and poppin' again, _

_We rebel rockin and rollin, _

_This club is outta c-, outta c-,ou-ou-ou-outta control! _

_She got me outta control, _

_She make me go crazy _

_when she out on the on floor _

_She know the DJ, _

_He's on Serato, _

_He date them models, _

_He crack them bottles! _

_Everybody say fellas what do ladies like money money money! -_ Matsuri serpenteaba su cuerpo, mientras Gaara acariciaba su cintura bailando.

_Ladies what do fellas like that monkey monkey monkey! - _Tenten alzaba los brazos moviéndose ignorando como Neji clavaba su mirada en sus pechos y pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior imaginando como sería enterrar la cara ahí.

_Money,money, Its outta control _

_She showed that monkey, Whooo its outta control _

Hinata y Naruto eran ajenos a lo que hacían sus amigos. Ellos estaban en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

Naruto la tenía sujeta de la cadera mientras Hinata posaba sus manos en su pecho y se movía de un lado a otro agitando su pecho que rozaba satisfactoriamente al masculino.

- Se supone que soy el mas despistado - le murmuró Naruto al oído - pero reconocería ese cabello y pechos donde fuera Hi-na-ta - le dijo sonriendo zorrunamente.

La ojiperla paró en seco por un segundo y miro al ojiazul, agradeciendo aun tener puesto los lentes, sino vería su nerviosismo.

- Naruto-kun... no le digas a Neji que soy yo - le suplicó pegando su frente al pecho masculino.

Naruto, a pesar de su grado de ebriedad, se enterneció y asintió.

- Pero sigue bailando conmigo, Hinata-chan - pidió volviéndose a mover.

La ojiperla aceptó de buena gana.

_I'm double fistin' now, _

_under a strobe light, _

_Its lookin like a movie but its feelin so tight, _

_Now I got one in the cage and I got two on the stage, _

_I got a waitress on the under tryna' give me some face _

_They play some Lil Wayne mixed with some T-Pain,_

_They matched the Journey record, _

_Now the dropped some Cold Play _

_And now they playin' my song, _

_The girls they showin' their thongs, _

_We rebel rockin and rollin, _

_This club is outta c-, outta c-,ou-ou-ou-outta control! _

- Me gustas mucho Hinata - admitió el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas, acerco su rostro al de la chica y aspiró su aroma - te deseo tanto, de veras - dijo.

Hinata enmudeció... ¿qué había pasado con esa rubia que lo besó hace dos días? esa tal Shion... Naruto solo se lo decía porque se la quería follar o enserio le gustaba.

Frunció el ceño contrariada, su corazón le decía que el rubio era sincero a pesar de todo, y su mente... igual, pero que no se confiara tanto.

Uzumaki Naruto, era todo lo que ella deseaba, y ahora el rubio le estaba admitiendo su amor... ¿aprovecharía o dejaría pasar la oportunidad?.

_- Vamos Hinata, decide rápido... - _pensó la chica mordiéndose el labio - también me gustas Naruto-kun.

Estaba hecho, ya lo había dicho, y no había marcha atrás...

_She got me outta control, _

_She make me go crazy _

_when she out on the on floor _

_She know the DJ, _

_He's on Serato, _

_He date them models, _

_He crack them bottles! _

_Everybody say fellas what do ladies like money money money! _

_Ladies what do fellas like that monkey monkey monkey! _

_Money,money, Its outta control _

_She showed that monkey, Whooo its outta control _

_I dont need no love all I need is the DJ (4x) _

_Outta control she he got me outta control, _

_She make me go crazy _

_when she out on the on floor _

_She know the DJ, _

_He's on Serato, _

_He date them models, _

_He crack them bottles! _

_Everybody say fellas what do ladies like money money money! _

_Ladies what do fellas like that monkey monkey monkey! _

_Money,money, _

_Its outta control _

_She showed that monkey, _

_Whooo its outta control _

_ehh ehh! its outta control! (4x) _

Naruto cerró los ojos y sonrió picaro.

- ¿Me acompañarías a mi departamento, Hi-na-ta? - preguntó con voz ronca de deseo.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Oh bueno, se que me merezco tomatazos por tardar tanto):**

**los aceptoxD **

**Pero prometo no tardar tanto esta vez! **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y dejaron su review o la pusieron en favoritos, gracias enserio.**

**Los quiero!**

**Ross Namikaze lml!**


End file.
